word in piece of paper
by blackmagicseal
Summary: Warning: weird story, no pairing, weird ending, deskripsi style, etc.-Yugi mendapat surat kaleng dan dibacanya. Apakah ada yang tahu kenapa Yami menjadi tidak serius saat membaca surat itu untuk yang kedua kali?kuis
1. Yami adn Yugi

From: **Yu-Gi Oh! fandom**

Disclaimer: All characters not mine, property Kazuki Takahashi. I just make the fanfic and fan's art.

Rate: K+ is enough

Genre: Friendship maybe, fantasy since Yugi has Yami.

Warning: Contain weird and confusing story, Description style, OOCness(I hope not to much), No pairing but just Yugi and his Yami mostly.

Spoiler: None. I just random picked the time line. And too bad.. not related*sigh*

Now the story: If you didn't mind with all the warning. Just read the story.

If you mind, just go back, Thank you.

**Strange Letter**

Sore itu, di rumah yang juga merupakan toko game milik kakek Yugi yang juga dapat disebut tempat tinggalnya selama ini, Yugi mendapatkan sepucuk surat tanpa nama pengirim. Hanya terpampang tulisan -kepada Yugi Motou- di depan amplop putih itu yang diketik. Kakeknya mengatakan jika dia menemukan surat itu ketika dia sedang membereskan toko dan merasa ada siluet orang yang berada di depan pintu. Karena penasaran, kakek Sugoroku kemudian berjalan dan membuka pintu tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang ada di depan pintu itu. Ketika akan kembali masuk, ditemukannya surat itu di dekat kakinya.

Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari kakeknya, Yugi mengangguk dan membawa amplop putih itu. Melihat wajah kakeknya yang terlihat khawatir, Yugi hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Kakek Sugoroku yang sebenarnya masih khawatir tetapi tidak ingin meragukan Yugi hanya menghelai nafas. Dia kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya dan membiarkan Yugi dengan surat miliknya. Yugi melirik ke arah samping dan melihat Yami yang melayang di dekatnya. Wajah Yami terlihat serius dan penasaran. Yugi memutuskan akan membuka surat itu setelah sampai dikamarnya. Yugi kemudian meminta izin untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Dikamar, Yugi duduk di kursi di depan meja belajarnya. Dibukanya amplop yang tidak direkatkan itu. Yami memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Yugi lakukan. Ketika Yugi telah membuka kertas yang terlipat itu, Yugi membaca tulisan yang terdiri dari tempel-tempelan potongan kertas yang membentuk kalimat

'Jika ka_u_ ingin temanmu kemba_l_i, dat_ang_lah ke alama_t_ xxx p_a_da pukul sebelas tiga pulu_h_ menit tepat dan bawa milleniun p_u_zzle _n_anti malam _Yugi_..'

Begitu selesai membaca, wajahnya menjadi pucat. Tangannya bergetar memegang kertas itu. Dia kemudian berubah menjadi Yami. Yami yang tiba-tiba bertukar tempat dengan Yugi yang kini berada disampingnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia berbicara melalui hati dengan Yugi dan Yugi hanya menunjuk ke kertas yang dipegang Yami. Yami membacanya dan wajahnya juga berubah menjadi lebih serius. Yami memandang Yugi dan sebaliknya.

"Jika kau ingin temanmu kembali.."

"Yugi, apa maksud isi surat ini?"

"Entahlah Yami..temanmu..apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Jou-kun dan yang lain?"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Yami melipat kertas itu dan memasukkan ke dalam amplop. Tidak ada gunanya memeriksa surat itu sejak isi dan tulisan dalam surat itu merupakan potongan-potongan kertas. Yami sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk siapa yang mengirim dan apa tujuannya. Yang menjadi permasalahan utama adalah yang terdapat di dalam isi kalimat surat itu. Yugi kembali lagi menggantikan Yami. Dia kemudian berdiri dan berlari ke bawah. Yami masih memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam. Yugi telah memegang gagang telepon dan mememcet nomor. Berharap orang yang dia hubungi dapat menerima teleponnya dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Terdengar nada sambung. Yugi menunggu tetapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Terdengar kotak pesan suara. {"Hai, ini Anzu~Jika kau menelepon dan tidak ada jawaban. Berarti aku baru tidak bisa menjawab telepon. Kau bisa meninggalkan pesan dan aku akan segera meneleponmu balik. Kau bisa mulai setelah terdengar bunyi bib, okey!"} Suara Anzu kini menghilang dan berselang beberapa detik, terdengar bunyi Biib~

"Anzu, ini Yugi..uh, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Kalau kau menerima pesan ini, aku harap kau segera meneleponku."

Yugi menutup teleponnya. Tetapi dia mengambilnya lagi dan mulai memencet nomor lain. Kali ini nomor yang Yugi hubungi mengatakan bahwa telepon sedang dalam keadaan mati. Yugi menggaruk rambutnya. Dia memencet nomor lain yang merupakan nomor milik Otogi tetapi nomor itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Yugi ingin menelepon Jou tetapi Jou tidak mempunyai telepon. Harapan terakhir, diteleponnya nomor Honda. Terdengar nada sambung dan suara telepon diangkat. Yugi hampir merasa senang saat mendengar suara berisik dan samar-samar tetapi dia kecewa saat tiba-tiba sambungan itu terputus. Dengan lesu, diletakkan kembali telepon itu. Surat yang diterimanya bukan surat bohongan dan sekarang dia tahu kalau tulisan yang ada di dalam surat itu tidak main-main. Yang dipikirkan Yugi saat ini adalah bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari kamarnya tanpa membangunkan kakeknya.

The next part-

**Night In the Building.**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang berpagar besi yang telah terbuka. Dilihatnya lagi alamat yang ada di dalam kertas itu dan dilihatnya tulisan yang ada di tembok di dekat gerbang besi itu. Yami telah menemukan tempat yang ditulis di dalam surat itu. Dipandangnya rumah atau seperti gudang yang ada di depannya. Malam itu bulan menyinari langit dan tidak terdapat awan sehingga membuat pemandangan tidak begitu suram. Lampu yang ada di luar bangunan itu tidaklah begitu terang tetapi cukup untuk dapat memperhatikan sekitar.

Yami memperhatikan sekali lagi surat itu. Dia sedikit merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Ketika Yami yang menggunakan tubuh Yugi sedang memandangi surat itu. Yugi transparan yang berada disamping Yami memandang bangunan itu dan menelan ludah. Jika teman-temannya berada didalam sana dan membutuhkan pertolongannya. Dia tidak akan takut menghadapi apapun yang menantinya di dalam tempat itu. Ketika Yugi akan menyuruh Yami untuk segera masuk ke dalam. Dilihatnya wajah Yami melunak. Dia tidak lagi terlihat tegang dan bahkan Yugi dapat melihat Yami tersenyum? Yugi pun memandang penuh tanda tanya dan ketika dia akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tiba-tiba dia kembali ke tubuhnya dan Yami kini melayang disebelahnya. Yami meletakkan jari telunjutnya di bibirnya dan dia menghilang. Yugi berusaha memanggil Yami tetapi roh Pharaoh itu seakan tidak mendengarnya. Dipegangnya milenium puzzle yang dikalungkannya di lehernya dengan tangan kirinya. Yugi sama sekali tidak mengerti. Walau Yami tiba-tiba menghilang, Yugi tidak akan melarikan diri. Dia kemudian berjalan masuk.

Next part-

**Something inside the darkness.**

Yugi telah membuka pintu itu. Beberapa kali dipanggilnya roh yang berbagi tubuh dengannya, tetapi dia tidak membalas panggilannya. Dengan hati-hati, Yugi mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Dia hanya dapat melihat di dalam ruangan secara samar. Disana terdapat jam dinding yang besar. Telinga Yugi menangkap sedikit suara. Dapat dirasakannya ada seseorang, tidak..beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu. Kini Yugi berdiri ditengah ruangan. Bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. Dia memandang mencari bukti jika memang benar ada orang lain yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Kini jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas empat puluh lima. Tetap tidak ada sesuatu. Yugi mulai merasa takut, tetapi disingkirkan rasa takutnya itu.

"Hei, keluarlah..apa yang kau inginkan? Dimana teman-temanku!"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Yugi tetap berdiri diam dan gugup. Waktu seakan cepat berlalu dan tanpa sadar, tiba-tiba jam itu berdenting.

(deng~) Sudah jam dua belas tengah malam.

(deng~) Yugi merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya.

(deng~) Sesuatu menepuk pundaknya.

(deng~) Yugi pun berbalik dan..

(deng~) Mata ungu Yugi terbelalak.

(deng~) Terlihat samar-samar seorang yang tersenyum.

(deng~) Lampu pun menyala.

(deng~) Kini dia dapat melihat siapa yang tersenyum.

(deng~) Rambutnya bewarna pirang.

(deng~) Orang yang dikenalnya.

(deng~) Orang itu memutar tubuh Yugi.

(deng~) Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut cokelat membawa sebuah kue. Dan di belakangnya ada beberapa orang yang juga dia kenal.

"Selamat ulang tahun Yugi!"

Fin.

Hehe, cerita dan ending yang aneh bukan?banyak hal yang belum jelas di cerita ini. Terimakasih kepada pembaca yang telah menyempatkan diri mampir dan membaca cerita ini sampai selesai*nunduk*

Jika aku membuat banyak kesalahan dan membuat bingung pembaca dengan cerita ini, aku minta maaf.

Flames, R&R welcome^^


	2. Plus chap

Hehe, aku bingung dengan chapter 1, karena itu aku membuat sedikit tambahan.

* * *

"Kenapa kalian melakukan hal itu?" Yugi memakan potongan kue itu. Dia memandang teman-temannya. Jou, Honda tertawa. Anzu tersenyum dan Ryo malu.

"Kami cuma ingin memberi kejutan~" Honda kemudian memasukkan kue ke mulutnya.

"Ini ide dari Anzu Yug." Jou menunjuk Anzu. "Honda bertugas mencari tempat, Ryo yang membuat surat, aku dan Anzu yang mencari kue."

"Aku senang Yami milikmu dapat membaca petunjuk yang ada di dalam surat. Sewaktu aku mengintip tadi. Aku sempat cemas." Ryo berkata sambil memainkan potongan kue miliknya.

Yugi menganggauk. Dia kemudian memandang Yaminya.

_"Hei, kenapa kamu bisa tahu Pharaoh?"_

Yami tersenyum. Dia kemudian menjelaskan.

_"Kau tahu Yugi, saat pertama membaca surat yang berisi potongan kalimat itu aku tidak menyadarinya."_ Yami berhenti berbicara sebentar. _"Saat kedua kali, aku menyadari ada potongan yang tertempel tidak begitu lurus. Jadi agak miring. Saat aku urutkan, aku menyadarinya." _Yugi mengerutkan keningnya. _"Coba kamu baca lagi.."_

Yugi meletakkan piring yang dia pegang dan dibacanya surat itu. Yami menunjukkan hal yang tersirat dalam surat itu.

Anzu dan yang lain memperhatikan Yugi yang membaca surat yang Ryo buat. Yugi kemudian tertawa. "Kau hebat Ryo!" Ryo menjadi malu lagi dan yang lain tertawa.

"Ya, karena itu kami setuju kalau Ryo yang membuat surat!" Jou menepuk punggung Ryo.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku terkejut." Yugi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga lupa hari ini hari ulang tahunku, tetapi aku merasa senang." Mereka berempat kemudian tertawa. "Uh..tapi apa kalian tidak apa-apa malam-malam disini?" Jam tangan Yugi sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.17

Mereka saling pandang.

Fin.


End file.
